The new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Tanselbonxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Erotikaxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Devolorxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Tanselbonxe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Erotikaxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Devolorxe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Is substantially free of thorns,
(b) Forms attractive double blossoms that are pale pink bordered with pink depending on the season,
(c) Exhibits an erect growth habit, and
(d) Is particularly well suited for the production of cut flowers under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and exhibits good productivity during cut flower production in a greenhouse.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meileyetxe2x80x99 variety.